Conventionally, there are steering systems which include a tilt function which enables the adjustment of a height-wise position of a steering wheel according to the build of a driver. In steering systems of this type, a steering column which supports a steering shaft rotatably is supported in a sloping fashion on a vehicle body, and changing the sloping angle of the steering column enables the adjustment of the height-wise position of the steering wheel.
As a support construction for the tilt fulcrum portion of the steering column, there is known a support construction in which a steering column is supported on a vehicle body via a pair of support mechanisms which are provided on both sides of the steering column in a transverse direction of the vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In a steering system described in Patent Literature 1, as shown in FIG. 8, each support mechanism 91 includes a substantially L-shaped support bracket 96 which has a column-side fastened portion 93 which is fastened to a steering column 92 in a tilting fashion and a body-side fastened portion 95 which is fastened to a fixed member 94 which is fixed to the vehicle body. Additionally, the support mechanism 91 includes a fulcrum bolt 98 which is inserted through a shaft hole 97 which is formed in the column-side fastened portion 93, a collar 99 which is fitted on the fulcrum bolt 98 and a tubular bush 100 which is interposed between the collar 99 and the shaft hole 97. The bush 100 is formed of a resin material having a superior slidability, and the collar 99 (the fulcrum bolt 98) is inserted therethrough so as to rotate therein. The bush 100 is made up of a round tubular portion 101 and flange portions 102 which are extended radially outwards from axial ends thereof.
Additionally, the support bracket 96 is fastened to the steering column 92 at the column-side fastened portion 93 by the fulcrum bolt 98 and is fastened to the fixed member 94 at the body-side fastened portion 95 by a fastening bolt 103. By this configuration, the steering column 92 is supported by the support mechanisms 91 so as to tilt about the fulcrum bolts 98 relative to the vehicle body.